


Seeds

by Azadrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azadrie/pseuds/Azadrie
Kudos: 2





	Seeds

These are the seeds that I scattered  
This is the field that I’ve sown  
Get up, get up now  
Don’t cower  
I made you to stand on your own.

Each seed is a tree and each tree is the time  
Of a world that only I know  
I may be your mother, I may be your source  
But you are a world all of your own

Search for the wind, let it take you  
To lands that are near or are far  
You’ll find your way, and make your own place  
Where you can be who you are

Get up now, get up now  
Don’t cower  
I made you to stand on your own  
I may be your mother, I may be your source  
But you are a time all of your own

Sink your roots into the deep darkness  
Sink leaf into the great light  
Spread your story around you  
And never give up your life

Go on, go on now  
Don’t faulter  
I made you to live for your own  
I may be your Mother, I may be your source  
But you are a life all of your own  



End file.
